Descent Into Darkness
by Amber Rose Black
Summary: Terror, despair, longing for fresh air. Hopelessness, depression, unable to think straight. Unending suffering. No will left. No one survives for long. Except for me, and the man in the cell beside mine, Sirius Black, my godfather. Re-done. Fred/OC
1. The Plan

**Hello! This is my second Harry Potter sister fic, third Harry Potter fic, though this one is much different. She is not Harry's twin in his one. This is the first Harry Potter story I ever thought up and I thought I might as well post it! **

**I don't have much writing experience, I am still young, 14 years old. I appreciate _constructive_ criticism. If you don't like it, don't read it! Though I really do hope you like it! Time line is very AU**

**Chapter 1**

Terror, despair, longing for fresh air. Hopelessness, depression, unable to think straight. Unending suffering. No will left. No one survives for long. Except for me, and the man in the cell beside mine, Sirius Black, my godfather.

I am a witch. No those type in the old muggle tales that have green skin and a wart on their nose. No, I am just like any other person except I'm magical. My name is Amber Potter and right now I have about the worse life one could ever think of. My parents: dead. My younger brother: Doesn't even know I exist. Moony, my 'Uncle': Hates me. My friends: Abandoned me.

My brother lives with the only family I have left. My mother's sister and her husband. Cruel, wizard-hating, people. I almost like to think I'm better of in Azkaban, though I know I'm not. Anything is better than being blamed for the death of your parents, twelve muggles and a family friend.

Thirteen years ago I was a happy seventeen year old, having just graduated from Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I had a few friends who I had know since first year. Nymphadora Tonks being one of them. Even though she had been in Hufflepuff and I had been in Gryffindor we had stuck together, both of us hoping to become Aurors. She has a better chance than me, you know, with the whole Azkaban thing.

The summer I graduated, me, my dad and my pregnant mother had to go into hiding. There had been a prophecy about a boy being born as the seventh month dies. That just so happened to be when my brother, Harry Potter, was born. That prophecy stated that my brother was to kill the most powerful dark wizard the world had ever seen: Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had gotten wind of the prophecy somehow and would let nothing step in his way of killing us.

I could not get a job , I could not leave the house. It was torture. Luckily I was allowed to join the Order of the Phoenix. A group that was against Voldemort and his group of Death Eaters, other dark wizards. Tonks was there and I got to see her whenever there was a meeting.

Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. Would come to visit often. They were my unofficial uncles, friends of my Dad from when they went to school. Their real names were of course not Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail. Moony was Remus Lupin, Padfoot was Sirius Black and Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew. Dad had had a nickname too, his was Prongs. They all held significant importance to them.

Moony was named Moony because he had a 'furry little problem' as Dad liked to call it. He was a Werewolf. To go to school he would have to be taken into an abandoned shack every full moon to transform, so he wouldn't hurt other humans. Instead he hurt himself. My Dad and his friends found out about this and came up with an idea. Werewolves only hurt humans, not other animals, so the became animagies. People who can transform into animals. They would keep him company and make sure he didn't hurt himself. Sirius was a dog so he got the name Padfoot, Pettigrew was a rat so he got the name Wormtail, Dad was a Stag so he got the name Prongs.

If they hadn't done that Padfoot and I would not be in Azkaban. Instead Pettigrew would be here. Rotting alone in Azkaban like he deserved. Though I shouldn't blame them, I became an illegal animagus too. I had no specific reason, my mom never knew. Dad, Padfoot , Pettigrew and Moony did. I am a black cat. You would think that the colour of my fur would be theme as my hair colour, but I guess there are no blond cats. I never did go with them when Moony turned, it was their own thing. I would use my power to sneak out when no one was looking. On October 31st 1981 I snuck out, life in a boring house in Godric's Hollow can get, well, boring. I trotted around town in animagus form so no one could recognize me. When I came back to find the front door had been blown of it's hinges, I knew one thing. Pettigrew had betrayed us.

A week before that my parents had made Pettigrew their secret keeper. Someone who could keep the secret of where we live, Voldemort could never find us if the secret keeper did not tell him. At first Dad had wanted Uncle Pads to be the one, but Padfoot said that he was to much of an obvious choice. Pads suggested Pettigrew as he was a small, timid fat boy. Not a week later Pettigrew betrayed him to Lord Voldemort.

I ran into the house to find my dad laying still, on the staircase. I checked for a pulse. When I found none I wept into his chest. It was my fault. I should have been there to save them, or at least to help. I cried the hardest I ever had. My heart broke. My dad had been young, he still had so much life left to live.

"Not, Harry! Please, Not, Harry!" I heard my mom scream from upstairs. I started to run upstairs but I was to late.

"Avada Kedevra!" I heard Voldemort hiss, my mom screamed one more time before I heard her body hit the floor.

"_Harry."_ I thought. I continued running up the stairs. I ran into Harry's nursery and choked back a sob when I saw what had happened. My Mom's body was lying there on the ground completely still, with her emerald green eyes I had inherited wide open. I collapsed to my knees beside her. I cupped her face in my hands.

"Mom." I whispered through the tears. I sobbed for a while until I remembered why I came up there in the first place. I looked over to Harry's crib where I found him watching me intently. I walked over to his crib, stepping over some suspicious black robes, and picked him up. He cuddled his face into my neck.

"Momma sleep?" He asked. I felt the rest of my heart shatter. Harry would never know his parents.

"No, Harry. She's not sleeping." I said through the tears. I needed to get him out of here, that was first priority. I could mourn later. A bright red mark on Harry's forehead caught my eye. A scratch in the shape of a lightning. I soaked up the blood with my shirt, but was unable to stop it. It wasn't bad, though. Just a peculiar scratch.

I walked around my mom's body hardly able to see through all the tears. I could hardly control the sobs that racked my body. I walked down the stairs to where Padfoot still was, holding Dad's hand. Though he was no longer crying, he was still staring intently at Dad's face. Almost as though he was trying t o will him back to life.

"Pa'foo!" Harry exclaimed upon seeing his godfather. Padfoot looked up, his eyes questioning me about my mom. I shook my head.

"We need to get him out of here. We have no idea where Voldemort is."

Uncle Pads nodded. "Right." He said, his voice gruff. We stepped out of the house to find Hagrid about to come in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Voldemort." I snarled. "He killed them Hagrid." Tears weld up in my eyes. Hagrid looked down cast.

"They didn' deserve to go out that way." Hagrid said as a big, fat tear rolled down his cheek. "The same won' happen to Harry. Dumbledore told me to take him."

"No!" I protested. "Please he can stay with me or Padfoot. Please don't take him away."

"I have my orders." Hagrid said.

"Please, I'm his sister! Padfoot is is godfather!" I begged.

"Dumbledore knows what he is doing." Hagrid responded. I looked to Padfoot. He still was sad, of course, but the look on his face told him to give Harry to Hagrid.

"Give Harry to Hagrid, Amber. He will be alright." Uncle Pads said. I looked at Harry.

"Good bye, little bro." I said with a teary smile. I placed a kiss on his forehead and gave him to Hagrid. He wrapped Harry up in a blanket for warmth. Before he could leave, Padfoot said,

"Take my motorcycle, I won't be needing it anymore." I looked at him, what did he mean? Was he planning something?

"Alrigh'. Thanks." Hagrid went to the motorcycle that was parked at the edge of the sidewalk. He hopped on and they were off. We watched them leave from the porch steps. Uncle Padfoot put his arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"It's alright, Amber. Harry will be fine. Dumbledore is a good man." He said.

"I know." I said with a sigh. "I'm just going to miss him." Tears continued to stream down my face. I felt as though I had just lost another family member. I had no idea when I would see him again.

Padfoot started to walk of when I called out,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to catch a rat." He answered. I jumped of the porch, he wasn't going alone.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not." Padfoot said.

"Pettigrew the reason my parents are dead! Of course I'm coming. I'm a full grown witch. I can handle myself perfectly fine." I argued.

"Is there anyway of stopping you?" Padfoot asked.

"No." I answered, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Fine. You can come." And off we went to catch the rat. Unfortunately when we did find Pettigrew he escaped by blowing up the street, transforming into a rat and escaping through the sewers. To make it look like we killed him he cut of his finger and left his robes there. By blowing up the street he killed 12 muggles. The Aurors arrived on site and took us away. Both Padfoot and I were laughing maniacally. I had started and not to later he joined in. We were sent to Azkaban, without a trial, where we still are today.

It's been twelve years. Twelve horrible years. I don't know anything about Harry. I've never heard anything. I don't even now what he looks like. It's torturous.

But one day, the luck was on our side. The minister was doing his rounds of Azkaban when he came by. He just happened to be holding a paper.

"You know minister, I really miss doing the crosswords. Are you done with that?" Uncle Pads asked, nonchalantly. Fudge looked surprised but handed Padfoot the paper and kept walking with his guards. When they were gone I asked,

"What are you doing?" Wordlessly, he showed me an article in the newspaper. The headline was:

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE **

Underneath was a picture that contained seven happy looking gingers and a rat outside a temple in Egypt. The two older male and female gingers looked like Arthur and Molly Weasley, there was no mistaking them. The other five must have been their children. I didn't really care about that, what I did care about was the rat. I could easily recognize him anywhere, especially with the fact that he was missing a finger. It was Pettigrew.

I looked at Padfoot with wide eyes. I giggled happily. We now knew where he was.

"I've got a plan." Sirius whispered with a dark smile.

**Did you like it? Yes? No? Please leave a review!**

**And take my poll!**


	2. The Escape

**Thanks to nosurprise for your review, I'm glad you like it!  
**

**Please take my Poll! I have added new options.**

**Chapter 2**

"Animagus form will get us out of here." Padfoot said.

"The bars are too close together." I told him.

"Don't eat." He offered. I sighed. It's not like they gave us much in the first place

"Fine. I guess I'd do anything to get out of this hell hole."

Transformation into animagus form without a wand is not the easiest thing, but it is possible. We worked at it, the Dementors didn't pay us any attention when we were animals. It was our only key to escape, it had to work.

Not to much later we were both able to squeeze through the bars. We padded softly out of the prison. No one payed us any attention. I almost couldn't believe that it had worked. The only problem was going to be getting past the human guards, they would know something was wrong. There were no animals in Azkaban. I went first, as I was the smallest animal, if they noticed me there was no way Uncle Pads was making it. Luckily enough they were too busy chatting to notice. I turned around when I was out of sight of the guards and watched as Uncle Pads crossed by unnoticed. We had gotten by the guards, all we needed to do then was get out of the building and swim across the raging ocean. Piece of cake.

We got out with no problem and walked to the edge of the land. I dipped my paw in the water and jumped back, it was freezing! Padfoot made a gesture with his head that looked like he was rolling his eyes. I glared at him. Now was not the time to make fun of me, nor was it time to be a sissy. I ran into the water and started shivering. Pads came in after me. It took a while to cross the ocean, from where we were. I had only swallowed about a gallon of water!

I crawled onto land and lay there, shivering. Uncle Pads plopped down beside me, but we couldn't stay. We weren't far enough away. We kept walking well into the night. I couldn't wait to see the sun, it had been far to many years. Finally we found a secluded spot some woods. I changed back to my normal form, sitting on the ground. I fell onto my back.

I looked up at the night sky and giggled.

"We're free." I croaked. I laughed, not being able to contain myself. I felt so alive and happy. Like a big weight I hadn't know of was taken off of my shoulders. My waist length blond hair flying in my face. I brushed it away.

"Almost. We've just got to find Pettigrew." Padfoot said sitting beside me. My stomach growled. I was starving, but I could ignore it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Did you get hit by the Whomping Willow in fourth year?" I asked.

"After everything you still remember your father telling you that?" Padfoot complained.

"It was your fault." I pointed out. He sighed.

"We can get food later. We need to put as much distance between us and Azkaban as we can."

"Alright. I guess you have a point." I said, then smiled. "I'll race, ya!" And I was off in cat form.

We made it pretty far away by the time the sun started rising. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I changed back to my normal self, to sit and watch the sun rise through my own eyes.

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, casting light everywhere. The beautiful colours that were all around made me feel happier than I could have imagined, happier than when we had first stopped.

"It's so beautiful." I said in awe.

"I took it for granted 12 years ago. I will never look at the anything the same way." Padfoot said. His stomach growled loudly, interrupting the mood.

"Way to spoil it, Uncle Pads." I grumbled getting up. "I think there is a village up ahead, let's go see if we can find anything to eat, shall we?" We headed off again, this time in search of food.

We arrived at a small country village somewhere in Brittan. We managed to take a small amount of food off of a stand and eat it back in the forest.

The next week or so were hard, food was hard to get and we had to always be on the look out for Aurors or muggle police, though they wouldn't catch us.

Finding Harry was an accident. One day we were walking by a nice neighbour hood when we came upon a playground. In that playground there was a young boy, who couldn't have been more than thirteen. His back was to us, he sat on a swing rocking himself forward and back wards. From behind I could tell that his hair was black, stuck up all over the place, just like my dad's. He was dreadfully skinny for a boy with a home. Short too. There was something familiar about that boy, I could tell. I crept closer, wanting to get a look at his face. I snuck into some bushes and traveled unseen around to a spot where I could see his face. Padfoot whined. I shot him a look. He wasn't going to help us from not getting caught if he got too loud.

I finally got a glimpse off his face. I froze. No way... I could not have gotten this lucky! But I couldn't deny it, there was no mistaking those striking green eyes, so similar to mine. It was Harry. I couldn't take it, I ran. Seeing my little brother after so many years brought back to many painful memories. They came flooding to the surface. Once I was far enough away I changed back into my human self and let the tears flow. I stayed there on my knees, sobbing. Padfoot came up behind me, quietly, and put his arm around my shoulders.

"What's the matter? Was that who I think it is?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"It's... Harry." I said between sobs. "So many... y-years. I... abandoned him! I c-could've taken... care of him. He is living with... Aunt Petunia! Imagine how h-horribly she's been treating him! Did you see how skinny... he was!"

"You didn't abandon him, I should have never let Hagrid take him, I should have never let you come with me to find Pettigrew. I should never have suggested him for secret keeper in the first place." Padfoot looked down at the ground.

"No. Y-you cannot blame yourself." I said calming down. "I'm just as guilty as you are."

"But you're not guilty." He argued.

"Exactly." I said with a small smile. Uncle Pads smiled and opened his arms. I happily gave him a hug.

We saw Harry again, only once, before the Hogwarts Express. He was walking down a street in the middle of the night, holding his luggage. Harry looked around. His eyes widened when he saw Padfoot standing there starring at him. He took a step back and fell on his butt, just as the night bus came. We snuck back into the shadows, hoping he wouldn't tell. We didn't want anyone finding out.

We disparated to a small cave outside of Hogsmead. We would stay there and lie in wait to catch Pettigrew.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully we are going to catch that rat and teach him a lesson." Pads said.

"That sounds great... Can we see Harry again." I asked.

"Probably, but we don't want to be around to often, he could get suspicious." Padfoot explained. I sighed laying on my back.

"Do you think he would hate me?" I asked. "Does he know I'm his sister? For all he does know his sister and godfather betrayed his parents to Voldemort."

Sirius sat down beside me. "He couldn't hate you, you're his sister. We will get a chance to explain. We have to. He has the right to know what actually happened."

I could only hope that Harry wouldn't find out our relation, that could not be any good. Hopefully he had been told that I was some sort of cousin. They could have told him to keep him safe, I really hoped they did.

I rolled on my side and fell asleep. I had a very pleasant dream that night. One of when we were in hiding and my mum had asked me to take Harry into the back garden.

"_Come on, Harry! We're going outside." I said to my little brother, holding out my hands for him to grab. His face light up and he came walking over to me, giggling. I put on his tiny shoes and helped him down the stairs on the porch. _

_When we got on the grass I picked him up, under the armpits, and flew him around, making noises like the wind._

"_Whoosh! And Harry swerves right! Then left!" I said his laughing increased. " Up, down, and yes! He's caught the snitch!" I cheered, finally putting him down._

"_Mo'e!" He said. I shook my head._

"_Maybe later, I'm not strong enough." Harry pouted and I laughed. _

"_Cheer up little calf!" I said tickling his belly. He couldn't help but let out a laugh. _

Those days seemed so far away now. I was so full of happiness, if only I could go back in time and change some things, we could all be a lot happier.

**Did you like it? Let me know! I GREATLY VALUE YOUR REVIEWS!**


	3. Bad Health

**Please take my Poll! I have added new options.**

**Chapter 3**

A few days before the Hogwarts students arrived my health took a turn for the worse. I was in human form, standing and looking out of the cave when my chest suddenly felt like it was going to explode. I grabbed my chest and hunched over in pain. I grunted and fell to my knees.

"Pads." I managed to choke out, nudging his sleeping dog form. He didn't even move.

"Please." I begged. I stifled a cry, instead I groaned. It hurt so much, I had never felt pain like that before. Padfoot lifted his head sleepily as I fell onto my stomach. By the time I rolled over onto my back He had already gone back to his human self and was kneeling beside me, not sure of what to do.

"What's happening?" He asked with a touch of panic to his voice.

"Dunno." I rasped. My chest jerked, like I needed to cough. I rolled onto my side,away from Padfoot and started to cough. I couched so hard my lungs ached, I could feel a wet substance other than spit. I opened my eyes when I stopped coughing, my chest no longer felt like it was going to explode. I looked down at the ground, the substance I had coughed up was a mixture of blood and some goopy black stuff I couldn't identify.

Padfoot walked around me and spotted the stuff I had coughed up. He looked at me worriedly.

"What happened?" He asked again. I shrugged, it hurt to much to talk. Truth was I had no idea what had just happened, only I did know that it hurt a whole lot and I didn't want it to happen again. Unfortunately it did. Many times. For the next two weeks it happened twice both weeks. Then they started to get more frequent three to four times a week. Each seeming more painful than the last. Finally something came up to keep my mind of the fact that I was most likely dieing. The first Hogsmead trip was coming up. I may get to sneak into town and see Harry, if he was going.

Sadly I could not find him. Uncle Padfoot had stayed in the cave as a dog would be to suspicious. That and he looks like the Grim. I came back after my unsuccessful search to find Padfoot pacing the cave as a dog. I sat there, in cat form, and cocked my head to the side, waiting for him to notice me. Eventually he did. He turned back to his human self and so did I.

"Did you find Harry?" Pads asked. I shook my head and walked farther into the cave.

"I didn't even catch a glimpse of him." I say down, leaning against the wall of the cave. I could hardly walk as a human anymore. Ever since I'd started coughing up that black stuff my strength, what was left of it, was starting to leave me. I was never affected as a cat, so I preferred to stay that way.

"I've been thinking." Uncle Pads started. "That ginger cat you met still hasn't gotten to Peter. I think that maybe I should try to get the rat myself."

"Like break into the castle? Are you crazy?" I said.

"Some people say so." He muttered darkly.

"But you're not! What if you get caught? What then? They will probably give you the Dementors kiss. I will not let you go." I argued.

"You couldn't take me, you can barely walk!" Pads pointed out.

"Not while I'm in animagus form. If you're going I'm coming to." I said stubbornly.

"Oh no you're not. I'm not gong to risk you getting caught. You are to stay here." He said folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm a grown witch, you can't stop me. If you leave I'll just follow." I said. Padfoot huffed.

"Fine, but you stay as a cat the whole time, we can't risk you having an attack." I nodded.

"Agreed."

Later that night, when all of Hogwarts was in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast We snuck into the castle, through a secret passage. We found our way to the Gryffindor tower with no trouble at all, it was exactly where I remembered it. It felt like such a long time ago that I had been a student at Hogwarts, yet everything looked the same as I had left it. I could still remember all the great times I'd had in these hallways. I wondered what Tonks was doing. I suddenly felt guilty for not going to see her, but it would have been a big risk. She knew what I looked like as an animagus, she had seen me change before. Hopefully I would see her again, on good terms.

Sirius changed to human form when we got close to the Gryffindor Tower. No one could know that he was an animagus, better to change now than later.

We got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she to looked the same as I remember, except this time she had a terrified look on her face.

"Sirius Black!" She shrieked.

"Just let me in." Padfoot said coolly. The Fat Lady kept screaming.

"Please." He begged.

"No! Murderer! Someone, help! Sirius Black! Help!" The fat Lady screamed. I'd had enough, we would get caught if we didn't leave soon. I knew Peeves would be here soon to spread the news: Sirius Black had been sighted in Hogwarts!

I launched myself at the portrait, not knowing any other way to stop the Fat Lady from screaming. I stuck my claws out and made big gashes in the painting, the Fat Lady ran for her life.

"We need to go. Now. We'll come back later." Padfoot said and we ran. We escaped out of the castle, Pads returning to his animagus form. We did not stop running until we reached the cave.

We lay still on the cave floor, regaining our breaths. I transformed back to human form. I wheezed.

"That is not going to sit well." I said. Pads changed back to his regular self.

"Nope." He agreed. Suddenly I felt the familiar pain, though this time it was worse. I groaned in pain.

"It hurts. So. Much." I mumbled clutching at my chest. I got onto my knees and curled up. I stuck my hand in my mouth and bit down hard to try and distract myself from the pain in my chest. It didn't work. I broke the skin on my hand and made myself bleed for no reason. The coughs came as they always had. It felt like I was coughing up knifes. The pain was immense. Padfoot sat beside me and waited for my attack to subside.

When the coughing stopped I didn't move. Pads gently rubbed my back, like he used to do for me when I was a kid and feeling sick.

It was silent for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"Am I going to die?"

"Not if you stay in animagus form from now on. It doesn't matter what you are doing. You can't come out of it." Padfoot said. I sighed.

"Maybe when we get free I can get some medical help." I suggested. Pads smiled.

"Yes, that would be good." I gave him one last hug before turning into animagus form.

**Sorry It's kind of short but I should have the next chapter finished soon.**

**Please take my poll and review!**

**LunaPotter-BlackMPP: I'm glad you llike it, I hope you like this chapter as well! I'm sorry for the long wait.  
**

**Emma: She is 30**


End file.
